Umbra
by PadaLucy
Summary: Umbra significa sombra, sombra significa oscuridad y esta, a su vez, puede significar ignorancia. Un suicida rogando por paz, un príncipe con pesos demasiado pesados en su espalda y un dios tratando de mantener viva su mayor creación. ¿Que pasará cuando vean sus secretos bajo la luz? Temática yaoi y divergencias sobre la biología saiyajin. Lea bajo su responsabilidad.
1. Prólogo

"Umbra"

Prólogo

"Las estrellas de esta noche me recuerdan a las de las noches de mi infancia. Tal vez por el contexto, tal vez porque parecen particularmente brillantes hoy, tal como cuando las veía desde la nave.

La humedad me toca por el frente y por la espalda, el césped bajo mi piel ha absorbido la sangre caída y la lluvia falsa de los rociadores se ha encargado de lo que quedaba sobre mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi escena del crimen se vuelva un escenario normal. Nada de venas cortadas y ojos llorosos, sólo un hombre sin camisa mirando un noche sin luna en el jardín.

Qué simple sería…

Justo frente a mi rostro una estrella resplandece como si fuese a estallar. Una vez, tiempo atrás, cuando mi mundo aún se reducía a los interiores de la nave de Frieza, vi una luz refulgiendo así en el espacio. Aún era pequeño, y en mi deseo de poder tocarla terminé por hacer una torre con cuando encontré dentro del cuarto: una silla, cajas, hasta una armadura vieja. Una vez arriba de todo esto y a centímetros de ser detenido por el cristal, la puerta del cuarto se abrió con un estrépito tal que mi plataforma se derrumbó y me azoté la cabeza contra el suelo. Mi último recuerdo antes de desmayarme fueron los gritos llenos de miedo y alarma de mi momma.

No sé en qué momento pero cuando regresé al presente estaba en la misma posición que esa noche antes de caer: el brazo extendido hacia el fulgor, los dedos tratando con inocencia de atraparlo, la única diferencia eran los muchos cortes que llenaban mi antebrazo y pintaban la piel apenas dorada del más obsceno carmín. Era precioso.

Para ese momento ya me sentía débil, me quedaba poco. Mi brazo cayó sobre la hierba y, al inhalar hondo, las heridas en mi cuello se abrieron aún más. Pronto olerían la sangre.

Y de pronto la luz de aquella estrella se perdió de mis ojos. No podía haber muerto ya, aún sentía dolor.

-Nos vamos- Oh. Era la sombra de alguien.

-Me lleves donde me lleves, lo volveré a intentar- Respondí con un susurro medio sanguinolento

-Hay un lugar donde no- Me respondió. Y antes de que pudiera replicar, me tomó en sus brazos.

De haber tenido fuerzas habría luchado por safarme pero, como ya dije, estaba débil. Sabía además que no podía contra él, sólo me quedaba dejarme llevar.

La última cosa que sentí antes de desmayarme fue una brisa sobre mis cabellos y el fulgor de la estrella por última vez contra sus párpados.

Bulma no estaba en edad para ese tipo de sustos. No estaba diciendo que estuviera vieja, obvio, sólo que ya no tenía la paciencia para tolerar situaciones como estas.

Si bien se había acostumbrado a los visitantes repentinos gracias a Goku y su tele transportación, no pudo evitar el jadeo sorprendido que huyó de su boca o el sobresalto en sí al ver a cierto felino dios de la destrucción sentado en su sala de estar.

-Buenas tardes, señora esposa de Vegeta- le saludó Bills tras recibir una taza de té de uno de los robots sirvientas. La tranquilidad con la que bebió de dicha taza hizo que la científica se preguntara cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí- ¿Se encuentra Vegeta en casa?-

-Buenas tardes- respondió ella antes de tomar asiento frente a la deidad, el mismo robot de antes corriendo afanoso a servirle- Y sí, mi marido se encuentra en casa, está entrenando en su cámara de gravedad. ¿Para qué le buscas?- Muy dios sería el otro pero esa es su casa y no le daba buena espina su presencia.

¿Estaría sediento de pelea otra vez? Para eso la mejor opción era Goku.

Sin inmutarse por el poco delicado modo de inquirir de la humana, Bills bebió otro sorbo de té antes de responder.

-Necesito pedirle un importantísimo favor. En privado- enfatizó antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesita de café y levantarse del sillón que le acogía- ¿Podría guiarme a esa cámara de gravedad?-

Las preguntas burbujearon furiosas en la mente de la mujer: ¿De qué iba ese favor? ¿Por qué se lo pedía a Vegeta? ¿Qué tal si le decía que no? ¿Destruiría la Tierra? El sonido del pie contrario tamborileando contra el suelo le indicó que el otro no estaba dispuesto a esperar y terminó por dejar su taza abandonada sobre la mesa antes de guiarle.

Uno tras el otro caminaron por los amplios pasillos hacia la cámara, el sonido de los pasos a su espalda le ponía los pelos de punta y no podía controlar los ínfimos temblores en su voz al responder a las preguntas de su curioso visitante, que parecía interesado en las fotos que decoraban los muros.

Al llegar a la puerta que buscaban, encendió el intercomunicador que conectaba el interior del cuarto con el exterior, notando el brillo conmocionado que pasó por un segundo por los ojos de Vegeta al avisarle quién le requería. A los pocos segundos dicha puerta se abrió y tras una sencilla seña de despedida por parte del dios volvió a cerrarse. Una vez sola, Bulma miró su reloj de pulsera.

Eran las 4:30 PM.

Y ahí estaba ahora: acostada en su cama, con las luces del reloj digital de su mesa de noche indicando que ya pasaba de la media noche y aún no sabía nada de su esposo.

¿Había sido lo correcto dejarlos a solas? ¿Qué le habría dicho ese gato?

Ya no podía con la incertidumbre y estaba lista para levantarse del mullido lecho cuando el chillido de las bisagras le hizo levantar el rostro.

-¿Vegeta?- Susurró con alivio.

Él pareció no escuchar. Aquel rostro frío y recto al que estaba acostumbrada había sido despojado de su persona y en su lugar había una expresión perdida. Como un niño que había soltado la mano de su madre en medio de la muchedumbre.

-Vegeta- Le llamó otra vez, ahora preocupada. Por segunda vez no obtuvo respuesta.

El sayajin se movía como siempre y sus acciones seguían su rutina diaria: pasó al baño adjunto del cuarto y luego se cambió de ropas, todo dentro de un mutismo que no le era impropio pero sabía amargo. Varios fueron sus intentos por llamar su atención: le comentó que Trunks nuevamente se había escapado del trabajo y que tendría que hablar con él, también le habló de las pobres calificaciones que estaba teniendo Bra en la escuela, la chica parecía más interesada en los chicos que en las clases. Incluso, en un intento muy desesperado, inventó haber oído a Goku quejarse de su calidad como rival.

Nada. Era como si no estuviera.

-Es tarde, quizás mañana este algo más accesible- pensó. En otras circunstancias habría acorralado a su marido con gritos y preguntas hasta hacerle estallar pero la tensión de la "ilustre" visita y la siguiente incertidumbre le habían drenado emocional y mentalmente.

Necesitaba descansar.

A eso se disponía, dejando caer sus cortos cabellos sobre la almohada cuando aquel tan esperado sonido le llamó.

-Bulma…-

Vegeta no le miraba, sus ojos aún perdidos en la etérea oscuridad de la habitación.

-Recuerdas…-su voz no sonaba suya en aquel matiz tan suave, nostálgico de algún modo- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche cuando te conté de mi vida como soldado de Frieza?-

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo- Hasta el día de hoy tenía escalofríos sobre lo que le contó esa noche. Tanta humillación, tanto dolor…

Fue en ese momento cuando el pelinegro se movió, mirándole como si algo muy grande pesara sobre sus hombros.

-Ese día…hubo algo que no te conté-


	2. Capítulo 1, El choque

Umbra

Capítulo 1

"El choque"

"Hay olores que nos son más familiares que otros. Algunos miran con nostalgia ciertos platillos pensando en las cocinas de sus abuelas y otros sonríen de manera boba ante un perfume que les recuerde a un amor pasado.

El aroma que siento en este momento me hace recordar antiguos combates y regaños. ¿En qué más pensaría al llenarme la nariz con los químicos del área hospitalaria de la corporación cápsula?

Al abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz del tubo halógeno sobre mi cabeza me llevó a cerrarlos de inmediato, figuras abstractas en tonos verdes y púrpuras danzando bajo mis párpados por su fuerte resplandor.

Puto tubo.

El calor de una mano sobre la mía hizo que los abriera otra vez. Esperé con paciencia a las formas se volvieran nítidas y Kakaroto fue una de ellas. Algo le pasaba, el modo en que me miraba es extraño y sólo cambió cuando notó que lo observaba, haciendo que sonriese como si nada. Raro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Me preguntó con una tranquilidad que sólo él puede tener al hablar con un suicida. Buena jugada de quién lo mandó.

-Como si me hubieran dado la paliza de mi vida…-susurré con voz áspera.

¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente?

-Dos días- respondió, haciendo que note que había vocalizado mi última pregunta- Habías perdido mucha sangre, ¿sabes?- le vi alzar la mano y un ronroneo subió por mi garganta al sentir sus dedos pasando por mi cabello- por un momento creímos que te perderíamos-

-Era la idea-

Por un segundo sentí que detuvo sus movimientos para luego seguir, de seguro sorprendido por mi cruda sinceridad.

-¿Sabes lo que conlleva suicidarse? – retomó después de unos segundos, mirándole con seriedad.

-Sí. Pasar la eternidad en el infierno o, en el mejor de los casos, que borrasen la memoria de mi alma y la enviasen de vuelta- Sin dejar de jugar con mi cabello le oí suspirar- estoy cansado…-murmuré con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Es normal. Duerme un poco más si quieres-

Asentí con un gesto y me acomodé en el delgado colchón médico, sentía los ojos cada vez más pesados.

-¿Kakaroto?- Susurré adormilado.

-¿Hmm?-

-Gracias por estar aquí…- creo haber sentido en su respiración una sonrisa, me gustan sus sonrisas.

Hasta antes que me volviera a dormir, él no dejó de acariciar mi cabello. Eso no se lo agradecí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando volví a despertar estaba solo. No me extrañó, eventualmente le daría hambre a Kakaroto tal como a mí en estos momentos. El que mi apetito volviera era señal de que estaba mejorando ¿no?

Noté que alguien había conectado una bolsa a mi brazo, de seguro de sangre por lo que decía la etiqueta. Saqué la aguja de mi piel y lentamente me senté sobre la cama, escuchando los feos chasquidos que sonaron en mi espalda debido al largo tiempo que llevaba acostado. Hice caso omiso de estos y me levanté, el frío del suelo se sentía bien contra mi piel.

Si me guiaba por la luz que entraba por la ventana debía de ser medio día, no recordaba la última vez que había estado acostado hasta tan tarde. Tampoco quería estarlo.

Recostarme significaba pensar, y pensar era lo que menos quería hacer.

Entre el lecho y el pequeño baño del cuarto había un espejo de cuerpo entero al que no le encontraba lógica alguna (¿Quién demonios quiere mirar su demacrada figura estando enfermo?), lo que no significó que no lo usase. Apenas me paré frente a él, comencé mi auto inspección.

Mi cabello lucía sucio y más desordenado de lo normal pero por alguna razón lucía bien, de seguro porque el rojo escarlata del que lo llevaba y que había heredado de mi padre escondía la suciedad. Mi piel, en cambio, se veía enfermiza por su palidez, tan lejana al tono dorado del que era en realidad. Su blancura hacía aún más patentes las inperfecciones de mi rostro como las enormes bolsas bajo mis ojos amarillo rey o la cicatriz que rodeaba mi ojo izquierdo, que escondía bastante bien su artificialidad debido a la rara tonalidad que de por sí tenían mis pupilas.

Una bata de enfermo cubría mi cuerpo y no dudé en desgarrarla para poder medir el daño, mas alguien había sido más rápido y había vendado mis heridas. Con el cuello, los antebrazos y los muslos tapizados con vendas, lo único que restaba por revisar eran la presencia de mis piercings.

Uno, dos…si, estaban los diez: cinco en la oreja derecha, dos en la izquierda, uno en cada pezón y uno en el ombligo, dándole un toque de rebeldía y obscenidad a mi cuerpo fuerte y fibroso de guerrero que me gustaba mucho. La gente siempre quedaba mirándolos, ya fuese con curiosidad o deseo, y la repentina vergüenza que llenaba sus rostros cuando notaban mi atención en ellos era algo que me encantaba.

Aún tras moverme frente al espejo y luego al baño, donde bebí algo de agua y me mojé el cabello, mi cuerpo seguía muy tenso y estaba por elongar cuando el sonido de la manilla girando me detuvo. Volteé y vi como la puerta se abría, una muchacha asomó la cabeza y sentí su sorpresa al verme. No recordaba haberla visto antes en mi vida, pero su exagerado gesto de vergüenza y sus ojos del color del café expresso, tan oscuros que sólo mirando fijamente veías que eran marrones y no negros, me eran muy familiares. Por varios segundos estuvimos así, yo tratando de descifrar quién era y ella recorriendo mi figura con la vista mientras el rubor subía por su rostro hasta reinar en él.

-¿Te conozco?- terminé por decir al darme por vencido. El sonido pareció hacerla reaccionar.

-¡N-No! ¡L-Lo siento!- se disculpó apresurada- ¡Yo no sabía que había alguien aquí, yo sólo estaba buscando a Bura!-

¿Quién es Bura?

-Ah…pues ya habrás notado que no está-

-No, digo si, digo…-trató de responder la muchacha, su nerviosismo robándome una carcajada y haciendo su rostro tan rojo como mi cabello- ¿S-se entiende, no?

-Claro que se entiende- dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Aha…-bajo su timidez, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios por unos segundos- Ahm…pues…yo me voy- y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

-Oye, espera- con un par de pasos llegué a la puerta y la tomé del pomo para detenerle- Voy contigo, necesito ir a mi cuarto por ropa- Sus ojos se pintaron de una extraña mezcla de incredulidad con la vergüenza presente.

-Bajarás… ¿así?- Con una mano señaló mi muy obvia falta de vestuario.

-Obvio- Abrí la puerta y la cerré nuevamente a mi espalda, ubicándome a su lado- después de todo, estoy en mi casa-

A mediad que bajábamos fue inevitable la conversación, fue así como supe que su nombre era Pan y tenía cuatro o cinco años menos que yo, que le gustaba entrenar, el helado y que a pesar de su apariencia tomboy era muy dulce y sensible.

De igual modo respondí a sus preguntas: mi nombre y edad, las cosas que me gustaban e incluso una pregunta que nadie hacía.

-¿Qué significan tus tatuajes?- quiso saber una vez ya estuvo habituada a mi desnudez.

-¿Cuál prefieren para empezar?-

-Mmm…las rosas- asentí con la cabeza a su respuesta.

-Como verás, son dos enredaderas que nacen de mis caderas y avanzan de manera horizontal, ambas con cuatro rosas, cada una de un color distinto- dije mientras dejaba que mis dedos vagaran por el dibujo en mi piel- simbolizan los cuatro estadios del amor verdadero: el blanco del amor inocente, el rosado del amor romántico, el rojo del amor pasional y el negro del amor más allá de la muerte- Pan parecía encantada con mi explicación.

-Eso es muy romántico- dijo con los ojos brillantes de fascinación- ¿Y el fénix?- sonreí ante la mención.

Era imposible que no lo viera, la figura de la enorme ave roja y dorada cubría casi toda mi espalda. Sus alas terminaban en la línea de mis hombros y sus tres colas bronceadas dejaban sus últimas plumas sobre mi coxis.

-Ese es mi favorito, te confieso. Verlo me anima como pocas cosas- inicié, notando como en el clamor de la conversación habíamos pasado el pasillo de mi cuarto hace un buen rato. Estábamos a punto de llegar al primer piso y una parada en la cocina sonaba muy bien- significa mi lema: "siempre renace de tus cenizas", es el espíritu de siempre mantener la vista en alto y no dejarse caer ni por lo más terrible…-Mis propias palabras me dejaron pensativo y mi compañía pareció notarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Pan con alarma.

-Nada…Es sólo…-pasé una mano por mi cabello en busca de aclarar mis ideas- siempre pensé que ese tatuaje me recordaría esas palabras, esa promesa…y aun así la rompí…-

-¿La rompiste? ¿Qué hiciste?- parecía algo asustada de la respuesta.

-Traté de matarme- murmuré antes de tocar con las yemas de mis dedos las vendas en mis brazos.

Su jadeo sorprendido llenó el cuarto al que acabábamos de entrar, la cocina, y haciendo caso omiso de este me dirigí a sacar un vaso de una encimera. No me extrañó encontrar vasos que no recordaba, seguro momma había destruido los anteriores tras encontrarme. Al parecer el refrigerador también había caído víctima de su asalto, parecía mucho más moderno que el antiguo.

Ruidos bastante conocidos llegaban desde el jardín al momento que sacaba una botella de jugo del frío. Había fiesta en el jardín, de seguro idea de Bulma para romper el aura triste causada por mí. Por un segundo creí que Pan no estaría ahí la próxima vez que levantara la vista, que quizás mi confesión le había espantado y creería mejor estar en la fiesta en lugar de con un depresivo.

Había pensado mal, seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta cuando le busqué, su mirada preocupada y fija en mi persona, un tipejo que hace media hora le era un extraño.

Era una mujer noble.

Pude notar en el modo en el que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro que moría por preguntar más sobre mi suicidio, y yo respondería a cualquier duda que tuviese una vez terminado mi vaso de jugo. Fue en ese momento que sentí un ki demasiado familiar acercarse a la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el jardín. Un ki cuya sola presencia hizo hervir la poca sangre que me quedaba en el cuerpo de una manera venenosa.

¿Qué hacía ELLA en mi casa?

-¿Pan?- dijo ella al girar el pomo y entrar, haciendo caso omiso de mi presencia- Pan, por dios, ¿Dónde estabas? Nos habías preocupado-

-Estaba buscando a Bura, mamá, cuando me en…- tiempo fuera…

¿Digo mamá?

Sentí miradas sobre mí y volví el rostro hacia estas, notando en ese momento que algo andaba muy, muy mal. Esa mujer no era la Videl que yo había conocido (y odiado), lucía claramente mayor, con pequeñas líneas de expresión comenzando a forjar su rostro. Su cuerpo lucía más débil y su ki también, como si hace mucho que no tuviera una pelea, además de que tenía una hija y me miraba com…

Los ojos de Pan. Esos familiares ojos del color del café expresso. Esos que no eran de Videl.

Vi que ambas movían la boca y gesticulaban pero no oí nada, el retumbar de mi corazón llenaba mis oídos como si bombas explotaran dentro de mi cabeza y un bulto inconsumible no me dejaba respirar por mucho que tragase o tirase de las vendas en mi cuello.

Aire.

Oh Kami. Necesito aire.

Me levanté de la mesa con la fuerza de una tromba y corrí desesperado hacia la puerta, sintiendo el sol contra mi piel y el aire fresco de ese jardín en mi nariz al salir. Por un segundo creí estar a salvo.

Luego abrí los ojos.

Oolong, Krillin, 18, Roshi y otros tantos rostros rostros que creí conocer y para los que creí ser conocido, con los que reí, lloré, soñé y peleé. Todos distintos al registro de mi memoria, todos con sus ojos fijos en mí con distintos grados de incredulidad, perplejidad, curiosidad y por sobre todo, extrañeza.

Ellos eran los míos, pero no lo eran.

Y luego él, con una copa de champaña en sus manos y los mismos ojos de Pan, los mismos que había mirado toda mi vida y en los que había visto mi reflejo pasar de niño a hombre. Tan foráneos…Tan cerca, tan lejos…

-¿Phoenix?... ¡PHOENIX!-

El azote no fue físico esta vez, el desmayo y los gritos sí.

-Phoenix…-

Alguien decía mi nombre una y otra vez en un tono tranquilo que de algún modo no pertenecía a esa voz. Una mano grande y fría jugaba con mis cabellos mientras regresaba de la inconsciencia.

Por un segundo, creí que todo había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla.

-No lo fue. Despierta- insistió la voz.

Esta vez abrí los ojos con reticencia. Estaba cómodo con las caricias y el barullo a nuestro alrededor no sonaba a algo a lo que me quisiese integrar.

Era tarde, el sol daba retazos anaranjados de luz que se colaban por la ventana y en el rincón contrario a donde me encontraba acostado estaba mi familia, el ruido venía de ellos. ¿Quién tocaba mi cabello si no era alguno de ellos?

Giré el rostro hacia el lado y, al ver a quién me acariciaba, alcé una ceja con confusión. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa muy…gatuna.

-Hola Phoenix- Todo ruido en el cuarto se silenció con su voz y, una vez más, sentí todos los ojos contra mí- Mi nombre es Bills, dios de la destrucción y creador de la raza Zorolla-


	3. Capítulo 2, La siembra y la charla

2

"La charla y la siembra"

"-Kidomi xi zorolla ba?*- Fue la respuesta de Phoenix, cauteloso en el tono, los ojos fijos en el rostro frente a sí.

Rostro que sonrió complacido al oír su respuesta. Décadas habían pasado desde la última vez que la lengua usada había sido oída en alguna parte del universo.

-He, ya mipei Kidomi la **-Fue su respuesta, sin detener las caricias lánguidas sobre la cabellera escarlata- No sabía que conocieses el idioma nativo-

-No sabía que existieran…-dijo cortante el menor, haciendo que el gesto ajeno creciese aún más y tomase un matiz orgulloso. Le agradaba que fuera temerario.

Por varios segundos sólo se miraron. Las pupilas rasgadas absorbían toda la información posible de los rostros ajenos y a su vez declaraban desafío, generando un ambiente de tensión en toda la habitación. El chico no respetaba al dios, y Wills no tardó en introducirse en la silenciosa riña para cortarla antes que se tornase física.

-Señor, es hora de que le explique a los terrícolas- fueron sus palabras solemnes – Ya vio lo que pasó con el joven Phoenix hace unas horas-

Una comisura púrpura se alzó para dejar ir un gruñido y el muchacho no tardó en imitar el gesto con algo de burla en los labios, causando que el sonido se volviese aún más bélico…

-No me obligue a cantar, señor…-

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo por esta vez, apretando los puños ante la risa de labios apretados que escuchó vibrar en el cuerpo joven, y cortó el contacto visual para no ver la sonrisa arrogante que comenzaba a forjarse en los labios jóvenes para evitar destruir la casa en un arranque de furia.

Con movimientos gráciles se levantó del lecho, caminando hacia su usual compañero con parsimonia al tiempo que miraba de reojo a los presentes. Sus expresiones eran enormemente distintas entre sí. Un festín de curiosidad y morbo.

-¿Sabes quién es él, Phoenix?- fueron sus palabras al señalar con uno de sus largos dedos a su maestro. Los grandes ojos amarillos de chico recorrieron la figura mencionada por unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Él me sacó del jardín- El dios asintió con la cabeza antes de cambiar la dirección en que su índice apuntaba.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Quiénes son?-

Los cuatro aludidos movieron sus miradas desde quien preguntó hasta quién debía responder. O al menos tres lo hicieron. Vegeta sólo les miró por unos segundos antes de volver a cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos. La última vez que se había sentido tan tenso había sido en una batalla y había podido golpear algo al menos.

Podía notar que los demás no estaban mejor. La arpía que Kakaroto llamaba esposa miraba nerviosa en todas direcciones a la vez que se aferraba al brazo de su marido, su rictus era una máscara molesta que no hacía buen trabajo para ocultar su confusión. Su propia mujer observaba el intercambio con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad que luchaba por reprimir y el peso de los ojos de su poco inteligente compañero de raza vagaba entre las figuras con una mezcla de ignorancia y preocupación que no evitaba hacer patente en sus gestos. No que pudiera ocultarlo tampoco, las neuronas no le daban para tanto.

-No- Fue la categórica respuesta, dicha con la suavidad de una brisa de otoño. La voz sonando tan mortecina como la luz crepuscular.- Se parecen, pero claramente no lo son- toda pista de enojo parecía haber abandonado a Bills, y volvió a sonreírle al muchacho con satisfacción antes de volverse a los antes aludidos.

-¿Conoce alguno de ustedes al chico sobre la cama?-

Las mujeres respondieron veloces y sinceras, negando con sus cabezas. Goku parecía querer decir algo, pero apretaba los labios en una mueca que explicaba con facilidad su dificultad para encontrar las palabras indicadas. No tuvo necesidad de buscarlas por mucho.

-Se llama Phoenix, Phoenix Neuf. Su padre era el príncipe heredero del planeta Zororasei Phernir Neuf. Nació en el año 757 en la nave de Frieza y murió ese mismo día en sus manos-

Con la voz de una cuerda de violin habló el príncipe, sintiendo en su figura miradas que no quería recibir. El cuero de los guantes se quejaba de la presión que aplicaba al apretar los puños con fuerza y la mano de Bulma en su hombro no le dio el alivio que habría traído en otras ocasiones.

No cuando el dios de la destrucción cambió el matiz de su rostro a uno de burla.

-¿Muerto en 757?- Preguntó con inocencia fingida- Curioso, yo lo veo muy vivo-

-No gracias a ti- añadió a su espalda el pelirrojo entre dientes, su cabello parecía flamear al son de una inusitada ira.

-Siento corregirte pero si fue gracias a mi, mocoso insolente –arremetió con fastidio la deidad- De no ser por nosotros, ya serías un simple cadáver…-

-¡Quería serl…!-

-¡YA CALLENSE!-

El sobresalto fue general por lo repentino del grito, y ambos combatientes se volvieron hacia la persona que había generado tamaño grito, que les miraba con las manos en las caderas y el fastidio de quien ve pelear a dos niños.

-¡Sé que no soy la única que quiere entender qué demonios está pasando aquí!- Fueron las palabras firmes de Milk- ¡Pero tengo cosas bastante más importantes que hacer que verlos discutir, así que dejen sus riñas para cuando estén solos!-

-La terrícola tiene razón, señor…-complementó Wiss con diversión en el gesto- Y si me permite, creo poder explicar la situación de mejor manera-

-¿Qué insinuas?- gruñó Bils de vuelta.

-Puedo hacerlo sin reñirme con nadie- el dios felino bufó molesto tras rodar los ojos, haciendo reír a su par, quien negó con la cabeza por momentos antes de volverse hacia los demás.

-Como sabrán, los dioses somos seres muy longevos y pasamos por muchas situaciones a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Uno de los hechos que ha marcado el tiempo del amo Bills fue cuando, en uno de los muchos planetas que visitó antes de destruir, alguien lo retó…-

Le dijo que jamás podría crear algo, que sólo sabía hacer daño, y que jamás podría hacer algo tan precioso como la vida. Como es obvio, él lo carbonizó por su falta de respeto, pero eso no hizo que la idea dejase de rondarle la cabeza. Comenzó a preguntarse qué diferencias habría entre dar y quitar vida o cómo se sentiría hacer algo y verlo crecer. La única manera de responder sus dudas era intentarlo, y terminó por hacerlo: creó una raza que cualquiera sabría que era su obra y que sería la más perfecta jamás vista.

Así surgieron los Zorolla.

Los ubicó en un planeta de dos soles para que siempre tuviesen luz y un clima cálido al que ellos terminaron llamando Zorusei, y en él proliferaron. Eran altos y esbeltos en sus formas, dueños de una belleza hipnótica y sensual capaz de seducir a cualquiera y ricos en destrezas físicas o mentales. Inmunes a todas las enfermedades que el amo conocía y sabios como él mismo no lo era, en cosa de tiempo se transformaron en una expresión de gracia y sensualidad nunca antes vista en la galaxia.

Sólo tenían tres defectos, cosas que no estaban en los planes del amo Bils: eran impulsivos y apasionados hasta el punto de ser suicidas, su amistad con la raza saiyajin y su asunto con los "ninnu".

Hace cerca de 600 años, el planeta vecino a Zorusei fue elegido por los saiyan para asentarse tras siglos de nomadismo por el espacio. Dicho lugar ya estaba ocupado por otra raza, por los tsufurus, científicos de apariencia verdosa que solían secuestrar zorollas para experimentar con ellos o por lujuria, buscando crear quimeras mestizas de ambos. A pesar de sus intentos, los saiyans no tardaron en exterminarlos y de seguro fue por eso que los zorollas tuvieron tan buena recepción hacia ellos, de algún u otro modo, los habían salvado.

Comenzaron a comerciar, compartían moneda, tenían paso abierto de un planeta a otro e intercambiaron los conocimientos recolectados: fue así que los zorollas aprendieron el arte de la guerra y los saiyan conocieron las ciencias médicas.

Fue varios siglos después de que se conociesen cuando a los reyes se les ocurrió unir de manera definitiva a ambos clanes y el rey zorolla decidió unir a su vástago más joven con el primogénito de los monos salvaj…

-Disculpa- interrumpió Milk con una mano alzada, recibiendo algunas miradas molestas- pero, ¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con nosotros y el muchacho?-

-¿Y qué son los ninnu?-aprovechó de unirse Bulma. El cuestionado asintió comprensivo antes de retomar la palabra.

-Ninnu es la persona que cada zorolla elige para compartir su vida. Por alguna razón que ni yo ni el amo Bils nos explicamos, ellos se "enamoran" o "entregan su alma" a sólo un individuo para amarles y protegerles hasta el fin de sus días. Cuando logran encontrarles, se lanzan a su conquista y es por eso que la mayor causa de muerte de la especie es el suicidio: no soportan el rechazo por parte de su amado- explicó con eficiencia, recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas del resto- En cuanto a lo segundo, Vegeta conoce la historia mejor que yo-

El peso de las interrogantes ajenas hizo que el ceño del príncipe se frunciese aún más, en especial por los ojos dorados y opacos que al fin se había separado del estampado de su cobertor.

-¿A qué edad conociste a Phernir, Vegeta?-

Varios segundos de silencio dieron la sensación de que no lograría nada de él, Goku incluso estaba a punto de abrir la boca para defenderle cuando este habló.

-Cuatro años-

Con sigilo Bulma se acercó más a su marido, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas para darle un apretón amoroso. Contrario a su actitud pasado, esta vez correspondió.

-¿Qué recuerdas de ese día?-

-Lo normal de esas reuniones: estaban la reina Nefferi y el rey Ninx charlando con mis padres en una de las terrazas que daban al patio interior, Phernir era un mocoso hiperactivo de cabellos rojos y a pesar de ser un debilucho, pasó toda la tarde entrenando conmigo y Tarble. Cuando llegó la hora de que tomaran la nave de regreso a su planeta, Phernir me tomó de las manos e iba a decirme algo cuando sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, sus orejas se erizaron y se desvaneció. Sus padres parecían dichosos, se abrazaron entre ellos y a los míos con enormes sonrisas antes de tomarle en brazos y subir como si nada- Por un segundo, bajó la mirada pensativo- Si lo pienso ahora, fue bastante raro…-

-Para ellos no, era lo mejor que les podría haber pasado-interrumpió la alta deidad- el desmayo fue provocado por un shock hormonal y era así cómo se manifestaba la selección de pareja en los zorolla. Que su cuerpo seleccionase exactamente a quien ellos habían elegido, el príncipe de su máximo aliado e hijo de su mejor amigo era un enorme alivio-

-Momento- Volvió a interrumpir la esposa de Goku, su gesto sutilmente consternado- ¿Vegeta se iba a casar con otro hombre para poder unir los reinos? –el dios del bastón asintió con la cabeza con una paciencia forjada por años de preguntas de ese estilo, su compañero reía entre dientes al ver como el joven pelirrojo rodaba la vista con exagerado desdén- Pero eso no funciona así, yo también soy princesa y sé que para firmar esos tratos debe haber descendencia. Dos hombres no pueden tener hijos entre sí…-aún sarcásticos, tanto gato como joven alzaron una ceja con incredulidad.

-¡No te atrev…!-Exclamó Vegeta en un rugido, su rostro desdoblado en una mueca de vergüenza que levantó aún más la ceja rojiza.

-¿Me van a decir que no lo saben? ¿De verdad?-dijo francamente descreído Phoenix- ¿De verdad no saben de la fisionomía saiyajin y de la zorolla? ¿Los tres y cuatro sexos?-

-No sé por qué te extraña, no sabían de mi creación hasta hace quince minutos…-le comentó el felino dios antes de ser detenido por el coro exaltado.

-¡¿Tres y cuatro sexos?!- Gritaron las dos mujeres a la vez que el príncipe restante cubría su rostro con una de sus manos.

Y Goku, siempre calmo e inocente, ahora miraba a su compañero de raza como si jamás lo hubiese visto realmente. ¿Era cierto eso de que los saiyan tenían más sexos que los humanos? ¿Por qué Vegeta no se lo había dicho antes? Siempre parecía empeñado en que fuese menos humano y más saiyajin. ¿Qué otras cosas sobre su vida, sobre su cuerpo, le había ocultado por razones propias? Su boca ardía por cazar más respuestas, pero el muchacho parecía más abierto a darlas.

-Sí, yao shi, yue shi y yue xue, a las que se sumaba yue shi en Zorusei-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- inquirió Bulma, dejando que su curiosidad la guiase hasta sentarse junto al chico en la cama.

-Los saiyan y los zoros no funcionaban como los humanos, ya que estos tienen sólo dos sexos en los que se unen tanto la apariencia masculino/femenina con la función reproductiva de dar o recibir. En zorolla, en cambio, estas eran cuatro patrones separados-

Shi era lo que ustedes llamarían apariencia masculina; hombros anchos, cuerpos de formas duras y todo eso. Xue, a su vez, correspondía a la apariencia curvilínea y sutil de las mujeres. Yao, por otro lado, se refería a "quien entregaba su semilla", y por ende yue era quien "daba lugar al fruto".

-Eso se traduciría en…-susurró para si misma la científica, los engranajes de su cabeza eran casi audibles- que si bien lucían como hombres y mujeres, tal como nosotros, ¿se dividían más bien en quién embarazaba y en quien quedaba embarazada?- El asentir del contrario le animó a seguir- O sea que habían hombres que podían concebir y mujeres capaz de preñar a otros-

-En Zorusei si, en Vegetasei sólo estaban los machos preñados. Según he escuchado, era por la poca población femenina que siempre hubo- la boca de la peliazul formó un círculo de curiosidad ante tal acotación.

La otra mujer presente parecía al borde de la embolia cerebral tratando de imaginar a un hombre embarazado, con una enorme barriga y los pies hinchados. Era como imaginar una rana de tres cabezas o un pez con piernas a sus ojos, algo surrealista e inconcebible.

-¿Cómo eran esos embarazos?-Preguntó de golpe Goku, regresando a su mujer al plano donde el resto se encontraba. Para nadie pasó indiferente el cómo los ojos del joven pasaron de la opacidad a brillar por un matiz agresivo y latente, como el de los detonadores de las bombas de tiempo.

-Pregúntale a su real majestad, ¿quién mejor para saberlo que quién lo vivió?-

En un segundo los brazos del mencionado bajaron a su vientre por acto reflejo y el saiyan más joven no pudo ahogar el jadeo de sorpresa. Vegeta deformó su gesto en una mueca rabiosa tal que su cabello pasó de un segundo a otro al dorado brillante y sin vacilar, tomó a Wiss de sus ropas para acercarle a su rostro.

-¡Nadie debía enterarse de esto! ¡NADIE, INSECTO!- Gritó a la vez que le zarandeaba, su rostro tornándose más feroz a cada segundo.

Este le miraba impávido por su desplante y esto causaba que su furia ascendiese a niveles críticos. Quienes protestaron por esto fueron los muros, que crujían impotentes ante el enorme poder que comenzaban a azotarle, y el vidrio de las ventanas comenzaba a trisarse.

-¿Por qué?-

El saiyajin volvió el rostro con la velocidad de un relámpago al joven, cuyo rostro era un cuadro de congoja e impotencia, una rabia triste y venenosa.

-¿Por qué callaste sobre mi padre y sobre mí?- Su respiración se volvía cada vez más sonora y trabajosa a la par que sus puños se nevaban de rabia- ¡¿Por qué mierda nos escondiste?!- gritó herido, su cabello flameando por la potencia de su ki- ¡¿Te avergüenzas de ser un saiyajin?!-

Los cristales explotaron cuando sus energías lo hicieron, dos potentes fuerzas doradas chocando entre sí. El destello azul se estrelló contra el rojo y lo presionó contra el armazón de acero de la cama, posando sus manos en el cuello delgado para presionar con fuerza, como quien quiere sacar una vida con los dedos.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA!- le regresó con tanta o más fuerza-¡No sabes lo que es que te violen estando preñado bajo la esperanza de que te golpeará hasta matar a su bebé!-la presión no hacía más que subir y el rostro de la víctima comenzaba a mimetizarse con el que solía tener su cabello- ¡No sabes lo que es tener que elegir entre tu hijo y tu pareja para ver como finalmente los mata a ambos frente a tus ojos!- Ojos turquesa contra turquesa, nublados por un dolor asfixiante

\- No sabes lo que fue esperarte por tantas lunas para que…-la voz del príncipe se quebró en un jadeo, aun tras su intento de detenerlo al apretar los labios- para que sus garras te tomasen del cuello…-los dedos soltaron lentamente la piel ahora marcada y subieron a acunar el rostro ajeno, que comenzaba a bañarse de amargas lágrimas- y apretaran hasta que tu cabecita rodó…por el suelo hasta mis pies…-

Un gemido sollozante se escuchó en el cuarto, y las mismas fuerzas que antes se trenzaron en busca de sangre lo hacían ahora en un abrazo necesitado. Los brazos del más joven apretaban al mayor contra su pecho con gesto protector, y este le abrazaba con la vehemencia del miedo y el anhelo, temiendo que se desvaneciese de entre sus dedos.

Los Son se sentían incómodos al ver un momento del que eran absolutamente ajenos. A pesar de su incomprensión sobre cómo demonios había salido ese jovencillo de Vegeta, compadecía completamente la situación pues ella misma no imaginaba que sentiría en su situación. Al mismo tiempo miraba de reojo a su marido, cuyo rostro blanco no sabía cómo interpretar.

Ese rostro inexpresivo tenía bastante dentro de su cabeza. Su mirar escaneaba ambos rostros en la cama, con su nuevo conocimiento podía notar las pequeñas similitudes que hacían patente el lazo de sangre entre ellos: la forma de los ojos, la sonrisa altanera y segura, los mismos modos explosivos para reaccionar al dolor…Algo en su cabeza gritaba que debería estarse uniendo al cuadro tal como hacía Bulma en ese momento, quién había caído del lecho debido al choque de kis pero regresaba a ella para posar una mano en cada uno de los temblorosos hombros.

-Si Vegeta dijo haberle visto morir…-murmuró al volverse hacia Bills- incluso al ser revivido por las esferas del dragón, debería de ser un bebé y no un hombre…-

-No en todas las líneas de tiempo-

Los príncipes unidos fueron los únicos que no volvieron el rostro hacia la deidad al comprender sus palabras.

-La visita que tuvieron durante su batalla con el tal Cell debió de ser suficiente como para que supiesen que hay muchas líneas de tiempo-

-Trunks llegó aquí para detener a alguien que nos mataría- se interpuso Bulma a su vez, dejando que sus dedos vagasen inconscientemente por los cabellos de sus hombres- ¿Phoenix también es una advertencia? Sacarle sin más podría generar un enorme vacío en su línea de tiempo-

-Yo diría que es un resguardo- se refirió el dios mientras movía una de sus manos- Es el precio a pagar para que siga viviendo. Es el último atisbo de mi obra en todos los universos, no iba a dejar que muriese por…-con su acostumbrada elegancia, Wiss le silenció con una mano.

-La situación de Phoenix era insostenible en su antiguo hogar, preferimos darle una nueva oportunidad pero es opción suya el tomarla o no- agregó tras oír a su señor gruñir

-Te seguiré al infierno si tratar de dejarme, mocoso…-susurró Vegeta al oído de su hijo, causando una carcajada con algo de vida por su parte.

-Irishu naa veri, momma ***- respondió este sin alejarse, su voz apenas audible contra la piel tostada.

Wills suspiró aliviado y Bills dejó que un inédito ronroneo de satisfacción vibrase en su garganta. Bulma miraba al nuevo miembro de su familia con cariño y a pesar de las muchas preguntas que aún se acumulaban en la cabeza de Goku, no podía evitar sentir agrado al ver cómo había terminado la situación, misma sensación que llenaba a su esposa aún sintiéndose invasora.

Nadie notó el sonido de puños azotando la puerta o los gritos desesperados que los acompañaban.

**Continuará**

*¿Eres el guardián de los gatos? En Zoroba

** Sí, soy tu guardián en zoroba

*** Nunca lo dudé, mamá en zoroba


End file.
